


Cumpleaños.

by IvanaMorgenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative romance, Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, unexpected couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaMorgenstern/pseuds/IvanaMorgenstern
Summary: Hermione Granger está saliendo con Theodore Nott y nunca ha sido tan feliz desde que lo conoció. Todo en su relación vale la pena y ella ama cada parte de él... pero cuando aparece el reto de qué regalarle en su cumpleaños, la chica Gryffindor empieza a temer no tener el presente adecuado.Regalo para Danae García por la Dinámica "Amigo Secreto" de Regalo de Navidad. One- Shot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott





	Cumpleaños.

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Shot es un regalo realizado para Danae García, miembro fundadora de Archivo Theomione y la persona que me tocó en la dinámica "Amiga Secreta" en el mismo foro. La fechas para entregar formalmente el trabajo era el 1 de enero de 2021, empero, ya tengo listo el trabajo y sólo me falta hacerle un fanart. Danae, preciosa, esto es para ti, que lo disfrutes.

**... **

Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa en aquel día particular de Noviembre en el que se levantó de la cama en la torre de Gryffindor, su ansiedad batallando con su inteligencia mientras se arreglaba para las clases.

De su estado de ánimo actual podía desprenderse que el enamoramiento si te quita la habilidad de razonar y eso era una lamentable falta en su agenda en aquel momento. No faltaba mucho para el cumpleaños de Theodore Nott, que llevaba saliendo con ella dos semanas, tres horas y ocho segundos y ella todavía no sabía qué regalarle en aquella ocasión tan significativa para los dos.

La sensación que tenía aquella vez, de no saber algo, lo que fuera, era inusual para ella pero había poco de costumbre en su relación con el estudiante de la casa de Slytherin. Nunca antes había estado tan prendada de un chico y nunca había considerado que quitarle el aliento y hacerle sentir tan intensamente la vida podrían ser características de una persona que le gustaría que tuviera para que salieran juntos.

Y sin embargo, Theodore tenía esas habilidades y muchas más. Sólo él podía pasarle las horas estudiando a su lado sin decir una palabra y aparentemente en su mundo y después, cuando la chica Gryffindor se atrevía a mirarlo de reojo, devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa sutil y dulce. 

Solía escucharla con una atención que la hacía sentir especial, con el brillo encendido de sus ojos azules para después articular una respuesta completamente interesante y llena de significado. Era un joven leal y brillante, empero, sabía perfectamente cuándo involucrarse en una situación y cuándo apartarse, ejemplo, el cómo cuidar a su mejor amigo Draco y sin embargo no apoyar su cruzada en contra de Potter y sus amigos porque estaba enamorado de la mejor amiga de éste.

Tenía los modales de un príncipe y sin embargo no se comportaba con tales ínfulas. No usaba lenguaje altisonante y, aún así, tenía un humor mordaz y sarcástico con el que se defendía admirablemente. Y, a pesar de que no había nada que no hiciera por Hermione, sabía escoger sus batallas, de tal suerte que el propio Harry Potter llegaba a apreciarlo por algo más allá de ser compañero de vida de su mejor amiga.

Granger entendía por qué sus amigos no apreciaban a los estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin, sobre todo después de cómo los habían tratado a ellos a lo largo de los años. Tenía una clara consciencia de que ni Harry ni Ron, hubieran aceptado a Blaise Zabini o peor, Draco Malfoy, como "hermano" y habrían considerado que ella se pudo haber pegado en la cabeza o estar bajo la maldición _"Imperius"_ de haberles dado una noticia semejante. Empero, Theodore no tuvo que hacer mucho para ganarse su lugar en su vida. Él tenía su propio criterio en la vida, tomaba sus propias decisiones pese a su familia y, en realidad, congeniaba su tranquilidad, agudeza y percepción de las cosas con el resto.

Y no había nada de precipitado en su relación. Si había alguien más tímido para las relaciones sociales que la propia Hermione, ese era Theo Nott. Él había aguardado por seis meses sentado en la misma mesa enfrente de la chica hasta que ella lo notó y él había ocupado todo ese tiempo en observarla para preguntarse a sí mismo cómo acercarse y no había realizado movimiento alguno hasta que tuvo la certeza de que fue el correcto. Su primer acercamiento fue pequeño y franco y algo retraído. Después tuvo que inventar excusas un par de veces más antes de tomar la seguridad suficiente para tomar la iniciativa.

Desde el principio evitó todo tipo de conversación personal para que Hermione pudiera confiar en que no se acercaba a ella para algún tipo de trampa con Harry y, de hecho, no mencionó a sus amigos hasta que pudo estar seguro de que ella se sentía en la confianza de platicar sobre el tema. Él permitió que ella le preguntara sobre su familia y sobre sus amigos y siempre adoptó una política sincera al respecto. Con el tiempo sus interacciones eran de otros temas que les interesaban más y después él se atrevió a sentarse con ella en Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Pociones, materias que sólo compartía con ella y no con sus otros amigos.

Él fue el primero que les anunció a sus amigos lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los dos y por qué se mantendría al margen de sus batallas con los Gryffindor. Poco antes de que Hermione misma decidiera hablar con sus amigos, Luna Lovegood, que estaba saliendo con Harry por aquel tiempo, fue la primera en notarlo y acordar con Hermione que la ayudaría a asentar los ánimos del ojiverde para que la convivencia fuera tranquila.

Harry lo tomó bien y Ginevra, que se enteró después, lo único que hizo fue burlarse de los dos " _sabelotodo_ ". Ron, como era de esperarse, se puso muy celoso por aquello pero evitó toda interacción con el Slytherin, ya que no había manera de provocarlo. Al final, ambos firmaron una tregua cuando Ronald admitió que le gustaba una chica de la casa de Ravenclaw y Theodore le ayudó a cortejarla para que se sintiera más tranquilo.

En Slytherin, sólo Blaise apoyó a Theodore, pero la verdad es que a Nott le importó un comino lo que otros pudieran pensar de su relación con la mejor bruja de su generación. Pansy tuvo que admitir al final que, aunque no soportara a la chica, estar con ella hacía feliz a Theo, así que sus compañeros ignoraron la situación desde aquel momento.

Y así las cosas, todo lo que quedó fueron dos complejas almas humanas que trataban de fortalecer su conexión cada minuto de sus vidas. Hermione se despertaba con una gran sonrisa todas las mañanas y hasta solía tararear en las comidas, aunque dormía más tarde que el resto para poder armonizar su vida con Theodore y su vida escolar. Theodore se la pasaba más en la biblioteca y en el Gran Comedor que en su propio dormitorio para estar con Hermione y se paraba más temprano que el resto para verse guapo, cuando hasta aquel momento sólo le había importado verse pulcro y atildado como su madre le había enseñado, hace tantos años.

La pareja tenía un modo de mirarse que derretía el mal humor de cualquiera. Hermione había accedido a cepillarse el cabello para Theo, pero sólo porque a él le encantaba jugar con él y hundir sus dedos para alisarlo y apropiarse de él con todo el amor que le nacía por la chica. La sonrisa del chico al mirarla era la más bonita y Hermione, cuando prestaba atención a más cosas que su novio en la habitación, podía sentirse celosa de que otras brujas pudieran notar más a Theo, que se había llenado de luz de repente. Pansy, celosa, solía decir que Hermione lo hacía beber Amortentia, porque apestaba a lucecitas de colores, sin embargo, Theodore todavía conservaba sus armas serpentinas, así que él solía responderle que mejor arreglara su relación con Draco y dejara de molestarlo con su envidia.

Pasando entonces las horas y los días, Hermione se enfrentaba entonces a la primera de las cosas que no sabía hacer: ¿Qué regalarle a alguien que hace tu vida tan perfecta, cómo expresarle en un sólo gesto todo lo que sentía? Ella, que era tan pródiga con sus amigos y tan solidaria con sus conocidos y maestros, realmente se sentía perdida de lo que pudiera darle, nada le parecía suficiente.

¿Un libro? ¿Cuál de todos ellos podría tener escrita una historia, un poema, una narración más bella que su propio sentimiento? ¿Un álbum de fotos suyas? Aparte de ser un total cliché, sencillamente no habría una sola parte de luz que pudiera contener ni un pequeño rayo de lo que ella sentía diariamente por tener la oportunidad de estar con él. ¿Un hechizo, una planta, un objeto? ¿Qué podía valer tanto y tan poco para darlo de forma tan trivialmente desinhibida?

¿Un recuerdo? ¿Cómo hacerlo, decidir sobre alguno, cuando todos eran igual de bellos?

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. A Harry le regalaba cosas de Quidditch, a Ron aquello que necesitaba y no se atrevía a pedir. A Neville diariamente lo ayudaba a ser mejor persona, a Ginevra consejos para salir con chicos y ser popular. A Luna siempre le daba afecto, porque lo merecía y porque ella era lo suficientemente pura para aceptarlo en lo que valía. A Seamus consejos, a Dean artículos de magia para él y su familia, a Parvati y Lavender maquillaje, a sus padres cartas diarias de sus progresos y la inmensidad de la magia...

¿Qué, qué podría darle a Theodore que no fuera el mundo entero y cómo empaquetarlo de regalo?

Y así pasaron esos fríos días de invierno y ella no sabía nada, no tenía idea de cómo embotellar su amor o demostrarlo más. Y Theodore parecía atravesarla con su mirada azul y descubrir todos sus secretos, siempre sonriendo con dulzura, siempre tranquilizándola en silencio.

Al fin llegó el día esperado y Hermione, por una vez, se levantó sin su habitual sonrisa. No había dormido bien la noche anterior y estaba ansiosa de ideas y de soluciones. Fue Parvati, quien tenía la cama de al lado, la que le dio, por una vez, un excelente consejo:

\- Hermione, mejor relájate o si no, vas a hacer que este día tan especial para ambos sea un desastre. ¿Crees que él se sentiría mejor de ver que no has dormido sólo por un regalo de cumpleaños?-

La chica, que miraba con desconsuelo por las ventanas de la torre, asintió y agradeció lo dicho. Tras eso Parvati volvió a su ciclo de sueño y Hermione caviló mientras se relajaba, dejando que fuera su sentimiento y no su perfeccionismo la que asediara su meditación.

Y fue sólo a las primeras señales de un amanecer más ligero, que comprendió lo que hasta entonces se le escapaba y huyó lejos a preparar todo lo que le faltaba para aquel día.

Al atardecer, Theodore fue sorprendido por Harry y Luna, quienes lo buscaron mientras él buscaba a Hermione. Él les preguntó por el paradero de ella y ellos le sonrieron, aligerando su corazón, ya que, muy en el fondo, Theo se había cuestionado si ella había preferido no pasar el día con él o si, simplemente, se le había olvidado.

Alegremente subieron los tres por largas escaleras, hasta que se dirigieron a la Torre de Adivinación, que Hermione había pedido prestada para la ocasión. En las escaleras que llevaban a la trampilla, el muérdago y pétalos de flores blancas y amarillas fueron los que le dieron la bienvenida a Theodore y él miró asombrado a sus nuevos amigos antes de que ellos lo invitaran a subir solo y despedirse después de un feliz cumpleaños y dos pequeños regalos envueltos en papel fino.

Curioso y más que nada emocionado, Nott llegó a la sala de Adivinación, sólo para descubrir que todos los aditamentos de la clase habían desaparecido, sustituidos en cambio por una alfombra nívea y una música suave y hermosa. Él se deleitó en la música, buscando mientras a Hermione, que no apareció hasta que terminó la primera melodía.

Ella estaba vestida como si estuviera por dirigirse a una fiesta de etiqueta, con un traje añil, los rizos recogidos en una cola de caballo muy bien arreglada y en las manos una única rosa roja, ardiente símbolo de un apasionado sentimiento.

\- Hola.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

\- Hola.- dijo Theodore con voz trémula, los ojos acuosos de la emoción despertada.

\- Quería regalarte algo que jamás olvidaras.- le hizo saber su novia.- Al principio no se me ocurrió nada, pero luego pensé, ¿Qué tal si le demuestro cuánto le quiero?-

El chico Slytherin no pronunció palabra alguna, esperando. Ella sonrió y extendió la mano hacía él.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza, señor Nott?-

El pálido muchacho tomó la mano de ella, primero de forma insegura y luego con más firmeza. La música volvió a sonar.

\- ¿Sabe bailar, señorita Granger?- Ella negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados trataba de seguir el ritmo de la música.- Me parece excelente.- Theo sonrió por fin.- Yo le enseñaré.

Los dos se balancearon en busca de su propia armonía sideral y cuando el momento se hizo magia, ambos se besaron, despertando las campanas de un mayor acercamiento.

Y al final de aquel día, Hermione le dio a Theodore el regalo más bonito que él pudo haber recibido: La mejor parte de sí misma y su mayor compromiso.


End file.
